


Spread The Warmth

by infectedscrew



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cuddling, Fluff, M/M, Snowball Fights, Winter Mischief
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-06-06 23:52:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6775426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/infectedscrew/pseuds/infectedscrew
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A cold winter's day leaves on werewolf shivering but he's got a mangy dog to make it all better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spread The Warmth

“Oi! Moony, look out!”

Remus Lupin barely had time to turn before a thick, half-melting snow ball slammed into the side of his head. Had he been anyone else he would have gracefully taken the hit. Instead, he stumbled, spilled his books and fell into the barely cleared path.

Behind him, he heard a sharp bark of laughter and secretly hated the day Sirius Black thought a dog would be a good thing to turn into.

“I told you to look out,” Sirius commented lightly. His hand curled under the collar of Remus’ school robes, yanking him to his feet.

Remus glowered once he was set back on his feet. “Or you could have just not thrown it at all,” he replied, bending over to gather up his books.

“Hey! Sirius, you dolt, you have the worst aim,” James Potter stated as he trotted up to them, Peter Pettigrew just a few steps behind. “Now Moony’s all… Slushy.”

Remus sighed, straightening up as Sirius laughed. The taller teenager reached over to ruffle the werewolf’s hair. Remus batted him away with one hand. “I’m not slushy. I’m cold,” he grumbled.

“And grumpy,” Sirius muttered. He quickly lifted his hands when Remus shot him a dark look.

James chuckled. “Being put in your place, Pads.”

“Remus is the alpha male,” Peter put in.

Sirius arched an eyebrow and crossed his arms. “Hardly. I am clearly the alpha dog,” he said, standing tall and lifting his chin.

“Oh please,” Remus replied. “You ran off with your tail between your legs when Aleena Hawke rejected you.”

Color rose to Sirius’ cheeks and he shoved Remus’ shoulder with one hand as the three males laughed.

“I did not,” Sirius grumbled, hunching his shoulders.

“Just about,” James agreed.

An amused smile played about Remus’ mouth. “So, are you three still going down to Hogsmade?” He asked.

James nodded. “I’m craving some Butterbeer and the kitchens are closed off for cleaning right now. You coming?”

Remus shook his head. “Nah, I’m going to go back and warm up. Since I now have snow under my shirt.”

“Wimp,” Sirius said quietly.

Just before Remus turned to leave, he carefully set his books down and shoved Sirius. As the older teen flailed in the snow, he lifted his books again and headed back inside.

—

Three hours later found Remus much warmer and cozier in front of the fire. It was happily unoccupied as the winter holidays had just started. He curled up with a blanket and a massive pile of books. The O.W.L.s were this year and he very much planned on passing all of them. Although studying was exhaustive and he’d dozed off over his Ancient Runes book.

The feeling of something very heavy laying over him pulled him back into the world of the living.

An unattractive sound left him as he shifted under the new weight.

Smooth laughter rang in his ears.

“Sirius?” He mumbled sleepily.

Sirius hummed, shifting to get comfortable on top of the other male. “Yeah, it’s me,” he announced. “Thought you needed warming up.”

Remus rolled his eyes and peeked over the blanket edge. “Three hours later..?”

“Hey, I didn’t want to come off as clingy by showing up right after.”

“Sirius Black not clingy? Now that’s a new one.”

Sirius cuffed his ear. “I’m trying to be romantic. Don’t ruin it.”

Remus rubbed his abused ear and sighed. “All right, all right. Apologies oh romantic one.”

“That’s right.”

There was a pause as Sirius moved under the covers to press his chest against Remus’ back. He rested his head on his shoulder. “So, what’re you reading?” He asked.

“I’m studying for Ancient Runes.”

Sirius huffed. “Boring. Let’s do something better,” he said, his hands slipping down Remus’ side to rest on his hip.

It only took a minute of resisting before Remus gave in. He was certainly much warmer than he had been.


End file.
